The Look-See (KILL COUNT)
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = March 11, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Marlene |dull_machete: = Camille|profanity = Yes}} Overview The Look-See (season 1) begins with 13 kids being killed with poison. On their funeral, we meet some characters like Marlene and Jenni. A policewoman (who is most likely the mother of one of the kids), while cleaning the crime scene, finds a note on the ground with the message: "If You Yourself Cannot Release, Then It Will Come To Take A Piece". Then she finds a candle up some stairs and she is scared by The Look-See. Luckily for her, another dude shows up and saves her. Then he is pulled away behind some curtains and we can see (for the first time) an object that The Look-See has that looks like a watch (but obviously it is not). The dude is shown later painting the same message the cop read previosuly in the door of a bathroom. Some time later, Jenni enters this bathroom and reads the message: "If You Yourself Cannot Release, Then It Will Come To Take A Piece". Apparently, the thing she has to release is her ring, but she can't. After fighting a little bit with The Look-See she seems to release the thing, but it is revealed she didn't. So it cuts her hand and breaks her legs. After this, we see Marlene. She is looking at a picture of Jenni and Daniel. At the back of this polaroid she reads the message: "If You Yourself Cannot Release, Then It Will Come To Take A Piece". She ignores it and cuts Jenni off the picture. She hears some noices and thinks it must be Daniel. Sooner than later she figures out that it is the Look-See and hides in her bathroom behind the curtain of her bath. After this, Marlene is decapitated. Right after this, the dude we saw before (the one that wrote the message in the door of the bathroom) jumps off a building. Then it is revealed that Jenni survived and is safe at a hospital. She sees someone at the door. Then Daniel comes inside, but he has no eyes (so it is a Look-See allucination). The Look-See appears and gives her the watchish thing he has with him. Jenni stabs it with a fork and then tries to kill it stabbing him in the head, but he runs away. She watches the watchish thing it gave her, which triggers a flashback, and after that, the Look-See appears again. Finally, the last episode of this season, starts off with Camille, a little girl, drowned. His father, Jonathan is rememoring her birthday and finds a note with the message. He chases the ghost of Camille through the house until realising the Look See is there. He releases the cake he made, but he forgot some of it, so the Look-See kills him. The season ends with Jenni writing a lot of letters with the message: "If You Yourself Cannot Release, Then It Will Come To Take A Piece". Deaths Counted Deaths # Poisoned Kids: Poisoned, obviously - 0 mins in # Marlene: Decapitated - 9 mins in # Laughing Dude: Jumped off a building to death - 9 mins in # Camille: Drowned - 13 mins in # Jonathan: Dismembered, head turned backwards - 16 mins in Non-Counted Deaths * Jenni: Hand cut off, all pretzled up (revealed alive). Trivia * This is the first Crypt TV collaboration with Dead Meat Category:Kill Counts